Pirate Island
Overview The Pirate Island is the third dungeon to be added in the game. The player can access insane at level 60 and nightmare at 65. The mobs that can be found here are Pirate Savages and Pirate Riflemen, with the final boss being the Demonic Pirate Captain. This dungeon, like the Winter Outpost, is unique from the Desert Temple because the dungeon layout stays the same throughout all difficulties. However, it's different from the other dungeons in 2 aspects. 1: The dungeon has 3 bosses, making it considerably harder than previously mentioned dungeons. 2: There's only 2 difficulties, insane and nightmare. The player has to face off against 3 bosses in this dungeon. 2 minibosses: Blackbeard and the Spider Queen. And the main boss: the Demonic Pirate Captain. Difficulty Levels and XP Mobs 'Pirate Savage' ' ' The Pirate Savage is similar to the ice minion in Winter Outpost. The Savage is fully physical, and must be close to players in order to attack; however, the savages pack quite a punch if a player gets hit. Like Ice Minions, they like to bunch up on players and then kill them. They deal about 1.8k - 3k damage. They give 275 XP on insane, 330 with VIP. This increases to 310 Exp without VIP and 378 with VIP on nightmare. ' ' 'Pirate Rifleman' The Pirate Rifleman is similar to the ice wizard in Winter Outpost. The Rifleman is fully ranged, and players only have to be a couple of studs away for the Rifleman to be able to shoot at them. Before the Rifleman shoots, a red rectangle will extend from him all the way to the end of his range. Anything in this rectangle will be damaged. Riflemen deal 1.8k damage on Insane and 3k damage on Nightmare. They give 380 XP on Insane and 440 XP on Nightmare. 'Infected Pirate' The Infected Pirate is a mob spawned by the Spider Queen, and is similar to the Pirate Savage. It spawns in the middle of the Spider Queen's Tunnel, near the hiding holes. Once spawned in, the Infected will rush towards the first player it detects. It will do 3k-4k damage per hit, and has almost the same health stats as the Pirate Savage. It has a green-tinged skin color and a beard. This can be used to automatically distinguish it from a normal Pirate Savage.Also, although it's small, it packs a punch to behold. It spawns in groups of 2. 'Captain Blackbeard (Mini Boss)' Captain Blackbeard is the first mini boss which players will encounter on Pirate Island. He can be found on the second stage of Pirate Island. Blackbeard is a ranged fighter, and is equipped with a enlarged cannon similar to the ones used by Pirate Riflemen. The amount of health he has ranges from 2.6M - 3.2M+ health. He uses 2 attacks: Cannon Bombardment (the first picture) and Firing Line (the second picture). Cannon Bombardment will bombard the area with cannonballs. Right before the bombardment begins, red circles will pop up where the cannonballs are going to be launched. After 2 seconds of warning, cannonballs will explode in the radius of the circles. Anyone inside the circles will be damaged. The cannonballs do 5.5k damage on insane and 14k damage on Nightmare. Firing line is a focused line from which Blackbeard fires his enlarged cannon. For 1 second before firing, a red rectangle will extend from him all the way to the end of the area. Anyone in this rectangle will be damaged. This move does 5.5k damage on Insane and 14k damage on Nightmare. 'Spider Queen (Mini Boss)' The Spider Queen is the second mini boss players will encounter on Pirate Island. She, as you can imagine, is a huge spider sporting a mini pirate hat on top of her head. She resides in a seemingly dead end chamber. Every 5-6 seconds, she will use her String Blast attack, which engulfs the cavern from front to end in 6 consecutive blasts of string. Before she attacks, players will have 3-4 seconds of warning as a red rectangle extends from her to the end of the cavern. After she attacks, she will be in a cooldown state for 5-6 seconds before attacking again. In the cavern she resides in, near the middle, are two openings. Players must jump and hide into these openings to dodge the Spider Queen's string blast. Each blast does around 8k - 11k damage each. The Spider Queen will have around 2.4M - 3.5M+ health. The Spider Queen also spawns in Infected Pirates which will attack the player when they are hiding in the openings. 'Demonic Pirate Captain' The Demonic Pirate Captain is the boss mob of Pirate Island, boasting 3.25M - 5.2M+ health. The Demonic Pirate captain is located on the last stage of the game. He resides on a huge pirate galleon, on the front deck. To the side of him rests a huge treasure chest overflowing with gold. The Demonic Pirate Captain has a variety of spells in his arsenal. When the battle first starts, he will let loose dark lightning tendrils from a glowing white ball. These will hit on the spot the player is on. To avoid these, the player has to constantly run. This attack will repeat 6 times to each player without stopping. After that attack, the Demonic Captain will perform a Spinning Smash attack where he will throw his spear onto the deck and deal damage to everything around it. Next, the pirate captain will disappear, then reappear right above the player. This attack, called the Teleporting Smash, will hurt the player if the player doesn't get out of the radius of the attack fast enough. He will steal life from any player he hits with any of his attacks, so dodging his attacks is crucial. Stages 'Spawn' After players start on Pirate Island, they will be immediately teleported to a sandy beach. Behind the spawn area, there is a small boat with its sails up. In front of the players, there is a huge wall which prevents players from progressing forward. To begin, the player(s) will have to press the start button. 'Stage One' Once the player(s) have begun, the wall will disappear. Players will be presented with a huge field that ends at a cave mouth. There will be 3 sets of 4-5 Pirate Savages and 1-2 Pirate Riflemen between the players and this cave entrance. 'Stage Two' See Captain Blackbeard 'Stage Three' After beating Captain Blackbeard, the door behind him will open up. Walking in, players will see two parties of Pirate Savages and Pirate Riflemen guarding the bridge. After killing these and passing the bridge, there will be one more party with a couple of Savages and three Riflemen waiting for you. 'Stage Four' After crossing the bridge, players will enter yet another tunnel. Here, you will have to fight your way through one party guarding the entrance to the main chamber. After beating these, you will face 2 more parties guarding the way to the Spider Queen's Tunnel. 'Stage Five' See Spider Queen ' ' 'Stage Six' After killing the Spider Queen and walking into the chamber behind her, you will immediately be faced with a party of Savages and Riflemen. After clearing that, there will be a staircase of some sort that leads to a second floor. After clearing the party that is guarding the narrow path into the next chamber, you will find yourself at Stage Seven. 'Stage Seven' After walking past the narrow path into Stage Seven, you will be engaged with a decent-sized party which is guarding yet another bridge. After beating this, you will see one final defense party guarding the exit. After beating these croons, the door will open and you will finally be outside again. Stage Eight Stage Eight is the last and final stage on Pirate Island. After exiting out of the network of tunnels, a mob of Savages and Riflemen will be awaiting you. Beat them, and you will have access to a gangplank leading up to a huge pirate galleon. Step onto it, and your battle with the Demonic Pirate Captain will begin. See Pirate Captain Category:Locations Category:Dungeons